


[Vid] Across the Universe

by runawaynun



Category: The Planets (TV - 2019)
Genre: Earth, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury - Freeform, Neptune, Pluto - Freeform, Saturn - Freeform, Solar System, Uranus - Freeform, Venus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: Our solar system is beautiful.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 41
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Vid] Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



Title: Across the Universe  
Fandom: The Planets  
Music: Across the Universe by Lily & Madeleine & The Accidentals  
Length: 2:52  
Summary: Our solar system is beautiful

[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xg2o3nkxkwegc9e/Across%20the%20Universe.m4v?dl=0) || [Subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4skcai8tzm1vws5/Across%20the%20Universe.srt?dl=0) || [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Os1z8Ey6y0)


End file.
